Senran Kagura:Hellbound
by lamune.soda
Summary: Scorpion is banished to another world, but he is not alone. Father leads a double life as teacher and mentor. Son leads a double as an oddjobber and the new Scorpion. The road to become the Ultimate shinobi just got harder for everyone. OOCxharem ScorpionxHarem


**Summary: Hanzo, the Legendary Shinobi who started an Academy in his name. Kiriya, the best of the best in his time and instructor of ten promising kunoichi. Top class shinobi where their only equivalents are probably from another world. That's correct, and those shinobi come in the form of father and son who were banished from their own world. Another Hanzo was just hired at the school and the Hanzo of the Frog doesn't realize he just allowed a scorpion into his domain. **

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

The battle draws near to its conclusion as the allied forces of Honzo Academy and Hebijo Academy face off on top of the castle against Dougen, the man responsible for all the pointless conflict. Threatening the lives of the student body with a deadly technique even though he already set off a self-destruct sequence on the castle, Dougen felt assured of his escape while smiling at the angered faces of the girls and Kiriya.

"The building will collapse soon. There's no time to hesitate." Dougen tells them.

"You evil bastard!" Ikaruga yells, keeping herself from lashing out with her sword along with the others.

Rin felt the urge to rid of Dougen for betraying them rise to the breaking point. Feeling her resolve, she decided it was time to act. That chance was quickly cut short as a kunai pierces through his chest with incredible force, causing him to cough out blood and throw his head back. Dougen slowly brings his head back forward to view Daijoji, Rin, and Kiriya speckled with blood on their surprised faces. Before letting out a word, he is violently pulled towards the vast forest with rapid speed. It wasn't long before the kunai ripped out, causing him to spin around to face the ground and eventually the one responsible for the attack.

Feeling dazed from the high speed ride and loss of blood, Dougen for a brief second faintly saw a tall figure garbed in a black and yellow ninja outfit and chilling white eyes. Flying towards this man, the last thing Dougen sees is his body crushing into the Earth, rolling intensely into the ground away from his eyes. Yes, away from his view as the man with the lifeless glare held Dougen's head that was cut clear off his body, so clean he still had enough life left to allow him to witness his body in a mangled pile of flesh, before everything finally went dark. The attacker lifts the head to conform his target then places it in a sack for delivery to... Death Cram, where Kurokage awaits for his return.

Meanwhile, back at the roof of the collapsing castle, the group is dumbfounded by the turn of events but quickly come to their senses and move their attention to a more pressing matter involving the students still trapped in the castle. From blood lust to hasty determination to saves lives, the group assists in evacuating the shinobi caught in the explosions.

* * *

><p>The sun isn't even up and the shinobi holding the head of Dougen already found himself at the front step of Death Cram. Standing in front of a sizable temple, he waits until the front door slides open revealing an old man in white robes.<p>

Stroking his beard, Kurokage says,"Ah, finished already? Your payment was about 500,000 yen, yes?"

"Don't screw with me, old man. I was promised ten times that amount." He sternly says, holding the bloody sack up to him.

"Don't get me wrong, I said the payment was based on how well you did. And be careful with your words, I'm a well known Shinobi who deals with all kinds of disturbances such as yourself."

He just clicks his tongue (then why did you hire me?) and tosses the bloody sack towards Kurokage. Likewise, Kurokage tosses a bag containing his reward to him for his service. After turning his back to him, he gives the headmaster a warning out of spite,"Don't talk as if you're a hero ridding the world of evil. As you know, heroes are ONLY remembered, nothing more."

Kurokage had no comeback as he felt his murderous aura that placed him completely on edge. The man disappears in a swirl of fire along with his payment. Kurokage simply retreated back inside the school.

* * *

><p>The shinobi teleports to the suburbs, housing residents living nearby Hanzo Academy. Appearing from a swirl of flame, he then covers himself in fire again before transforming his ninja attire to a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie, both holding the same yellow and black color scheme. He walks out of the alley and heads to a regular two-story house with "Hasashi" written on the front gate. Opening the door to a dark hallway, he turns around and sits on the floor to take off his tennis shoes, but is slightly surprised when his hoodie is taken off his head. Annoyed, he rotates his head to catch a glimpse of the culprit then gets flicked in the forehead hard enough to knock him off balance.<p>

Rubbing his forehead he asks,"Was that really necessary?"

"You were wide open, what if it was a blade that found your forehead?" An older man with short spiky hair in a suit tells him.

"That won't happen, father. I just finished a job a few minutes ago by the way." He said after taking off his shoes and handing a the wool bag of currency to him.

"This is yours. I already have a source of income, so what you make is yours to do with."Handing the bag back to the twenty-year-old with fierce, dark emerald eyes, shaggy black hair, and a scar going down his eyebrow.

"I will take a sushi roll for lunch though."The father says, confusing young adult.

"Huh? What are you..." He asks in a slightly annoyed manner before opening the bag to find his reward to be a little less than 500,000 yen, for it was filled was snacks and other goodies. Gripping the bag, he keeps his neutral expression, but the large vain on his forehead was telling another story.

"Calm yourself, Jubei. Think of the experience as a reward in itself."Hanzo, leader of the Shirai Ryu, states.

Jubei complies by taking the snacks and placing them in the kitchen, all the while letting out frustrated grumbles.

"You're going to work early today." Jubei says to him as Hanzo puts his dress shoes on.

"Summer is starting soon and I need to prepare college-level cram school. So see you later tonight."

Jubei nods his head before going upstairs to take a shower. Honzo walks out the front door just in time to watch the sun rise.

* * *

><p><strong>20 Years Ago:<strong>

In another dimension, namely Heaven, Scorpion faces the Elder Gods after completing a difficult assignment in exchange for the resurrection of his clan. The deal didn't go the way Scorpion wanted as the Elder Gods only summon one member from his murdered family, and to make matters worst he wasn't human, a hell specter just like him. Carrying his month-old son, Scorpion couldn't hold his tongue feeling naive for believing anyone would bring back his family.

"YOU LIED TO ME, ELDER GODS! What happiness will fall on me knowing that my only son will share the same fate as this damned soul?"

"We fulfilled our side of the bargain as we saw fit. Be grateful with what you have, Wraith of the Netherrealm." The deities said in unison.

"Don't toy with me! I served you enough to know nothing good comes out of it and you dare use my clan as a bargaining chip. You shall pay for this!" After yelling, Jubei began to cry.

"Your threats mean nothing! Such arrogance has consequences, and understand well, Scorpion, banishment is too good for you and your past crimes. Therefore eternal confinement in realms unknown is a perfect chance for you to start over."

"What!?" Scorpion lets put one last roar before falling into a portal underneath his feet. Reacting to his instinct as a parent, Scorpion wraps his entire body around Jubei as they tumble through space and time until they finally exit to another world. Feeling the change in his surroundings, Scorpion realizes that they were falling straight into a back alley of what looks to be a shopping district. Scorpion already adjusted himself to land on the concrete slightly cracking it. Before he could even investigate, he first had to calm Jubei down, because he was crying his eyes out.

Scorpion never actually held Jubei before, so the hesitation came with no surprise once he tried figuring out what was wrong. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks as Jubei stops his crying as soon as he grasps one of his fingers. It was his son, the only family he had left. Upon realizing that, he saw a few rain drops fall on Jubei's sleeping face, only to find out it they were tears. Resting his back on a wall, Scorpion slowly regains his composure for the sake of figuring out where they were.

"This place looks very much like Earth-realm, not to mention the sense of danger is nonexistent." Scorpion thought to himself, walking around during the dead of night. Finding his native language written everywhere came to a big surprise to him. Being sure to stay in the shadows, it didn't take long for him to take note that his ninja attire was not of the norm as civilians in regular clothing were roaming the streets. Going along with his findings, he is then confronted by a five-man group in another alleyway.

"Hey, ninja-san. Don't know what party you came from, but we're a little low on cash."One of the gangsters smugly says taking out a knife while the others laugh and take out bats and brass-knuckles.

Five seconds later...

Scorpion inspects the stack of money he obtained from the bloody pulps behind him before walking off.

"Currency here is also similar to Japan of Earth-realm."

Luckily, Scorpion took part in missions during his youth that made him travel to major cities, so there was no difficultly blending in. In fact, he took the Elder Gods' advice and decided to start a new. But he wanted to keep the Shirai Ryu heritage alive, meaning his title as "Scorpion" would at some point be passed on.

Within a month, a family registry was made and the Hasashi Family took residents in a small one-story house. Honzo learned more about the inner working of the city. There was also the great find that he was ultimately human in this dimension, but converts into a Hellspawn when in "Scorpion mode." So it was good to see his black hair and green eyes for the first time in a while. Most of the income came from robbing local gangs, but it was much later when Hanzo started a real job in teaching martial arts for self-defense classes.

**5 years later...**

Jubei is in kindergarten, but has grown to be cold due to his ever-permanent scowl on his face. Not causing problems in the least, other kids were just scared of him. So playing in the sandbox alone was normal. When he reached the 3rd grade, even 6th graders avoided him for knocking out a whole class who thought picking on him would be fun. It wasn't long until the only thing that he would put effort in was his training with his father.

**8 years later...**

Wearing a hoodie to hide his face, even middle school became another hassle with bullies who just ended up getting hurt, but there were those who were different and they came in the form of two upperclassman, only a year older him. It was during lunch-break at a regular middle school, in a room completely emptied except for Jubei. Eating bread he bought from the school store, Jubei faces the door as it slams open revealing a girl with white hair and gold eyes; the girl behind her had glasses, light brown hair and dark green eyes, the same color as his. Continuing on with his meal, Jubei remembers the girl with white hair to be Miyabi, the girl who ranks as one of the top students and famed for being chosen for some famous Private Ladies Academy. The girl next to her was the same and a childhood friend to Miyabi, Imu. They both held a position in the student council, but Jubei could care less.

"Is something wrong, Miyabi-senpai, Imu-senpai?" Jubei asks in a slightly careful manner, but the scowl etched in his face made it pointless.

"I heard you are responsible for crushing a group of students in class H?" Miyabi asks, staring daggers at him.

Jubei slowly stands up, easily towering a foot over them and answer,"Yes , they challenged me and I accepted."

Without warning, Imu jumps on Miyabi's shoulders then sends a flying knee to his shadow-bounded face, forcing him slide backwards a little. Imu landed and retreated to Miyabi's side and states,"That's no excuse to use excessive force on your senpais."

"...I'll be careful next time. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Jubei bows his head, noting a few drops of blood falling from his nose to the floor.

"Good. This is a place of discipline and respect, not your personal battleground... Clean yourself up." Miyabi lectures him before tossing him a handkerchief with snakes imprinted on it and leaving the room. With that, Miyabi and Imu gained more respect and fear for Jubei grew smaller which was beneficial to him. Sadly, it wasn't until later that Jubei was expelled for supposedly fighting with the top-rankers that he finally had enough of school. Scorpion understood this and decided to home school him, providing a more efficient timeframe to balance training and school. This is when he began doing odd jobs for the neighborhood for money and gain everyday life experience.

**3 years later... **

Scorpion finds a job as a history teacher at Honzo Academy, making him Hasashi-sensei. The two also moved to the town affiliated with the school and into a bigger house. Jubei was now improving his skills for the purpose of performing assassinations.

**4 years later...**

Jubei successfully establishes a hitman line alongside his odd jobs service to carry out missions suitable for a warrior of the Shirai Ryu. Months pass and dozens of assassinations were carried out, all ending in success. Now his most recent caller has asked him to assassinate Dougen of Hebijo Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Present...<strong>

Jubei was half asleep after his recent assignment, because he was aware of the group currently patrolling the area.

"I'm not sure what that geezer from Death Cram, expects to achieve from sending his students over, but zzzzzzzz." Jubei grumbles then dozes off again.

Outside, on top of trees looking over the neighborhood, Yumi and her team fan out to investigate the shinobi her grandfather hired as Kurokage indeed saw him as a potential threat.

* * *

><p>AN: Few! Done with the first chapter. I'm sure this cross-over is strange to many, but find the Hasahi clan to be fitting in such a world. Jubei is from the MK universe, but there isn't much to this character, so here's an OOC bio.

**Name: **Jubei Hasashi

**Age: **20

**Blood-Type: **Unknown

**School:** Home Schooled

**Hobby: **Sparring

**Re-Birthday: **October, 23rd (_S__corpio_)

**Favorite Food: **Sukiyaki

**Ninja Animal: **Scorpion

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color: **Dark Green : White (shinobi form)

**Height: **183 cm (6'0'')

**Weight: **190 lbs


End file.
